


our little bubble

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [47]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our little bubble

Korra wades through the water until she reaches the other girl. She splashes Asami with water and grins playfully. Asami grins back and shakes her head. “No way. I am not getting in a water fight with a water bender.”

Instead, Korra tackles Asami and the both go spinning into the water. The Avatar bends air around their heads and they swim through the water for several minutes before they meet. Asami smiles sweetly. “This is a little weird. I'm breathing and talking underwater.”

Grinning, Korra says, “I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve.”

“You'll have to show me.” The heiress looks at Korra through her eyelashes.

“Let's start here,” the Avatar says as she leans forward and kisses Asami.

They kiss beneath the water until Korra loses her concentration and the water crashes around them, but they come up laughing.


End file.
